El camino del héroe
by Ryuunokaru
Summary: Transcurre en el mundo de Azeroth, donde un joven humano, Deku, desea ser el mayor paladín y de esta manera ser el más grande héroe. Pero no lo tiene fácil, pues infinidad de jóvenes más de diferentes razas luchan por ser el mejor. El mayor problema de Deku es que es un simple humano sin ninguna cualidad especial, mientras que los demás aprovechan las mayores virtudes de su raza.
1. Presentación

En el mundo de Azeroth toda clase de criaturas vivían en armonía, y todas ellas, una vez cada dos años, se juntaban en una especie de torneo que seleccionaba a los nuevos héroes del mundo. Era verdad que ahora el mundo se encontraba en paz aunque siempre ocurrían algunos crímenes menores, pero los héroes, ser un héroe y lo heroico del propio hecho de serlo se mantuvo como una tradición. El ser no solo fuerte, si no de los más fuertes y saber demostrarlo a la hora de necesitarlo. Ser un héroe era la mayor aspiración que podía tener alguien. Sin embargo, para algunos la simple idea de serlo se les quedaba muy, muy grande.

Esto es lo que le ocurría a Deku, un ambicioso muchacho humano que a pesar de su baja estatura y una complexión delgada, deseaba ser el mejor héroe de todos, el más fuerte y respetado. Su mayor ídolo era el aclamado All Might, un paladín que era considerado el mejor héroe del mundo actual. Era brillante, fuerte, grande y sabía cuándo, dónde y cómo actuar ante cualquier fechoría. Era un héroe.

Deku no era tampoco especialmente fuerte ni era capaz de utilizar magia, lo que le suponía una gran desventaja. Tampoco tenía dinero para pagarse una buena armadura por lo que apenas era capaz de resistir un golpe. Solo tenía ropa para nada fuera de lo normal, una hombrera de madera que él mismo se había hecho, una capa que le había cosido su madre un cinturón de cuero y hojalata con el diseño de la cabeza de un león al que le tenía mucho apego y cariño que le había regalado su vecino el herrero.

Dada su condición, los demás jóvenes se metían constantemente con él, pero Deku se intentaba mostrar firme dentro de su tímida naturaleza. En especial, había un muchacho que le intimidaba más que los demás, más de una vez había sido agredido por él por lo que procuraba no encontrarse con él. Ése era Bakugou, un joven orco también muy ambicioso que desde que tenía memoria se había estado preparando para presentarse al gran torneo de héroes. A diferencia de nuestro pequeño, Bakugou le superaba en altura y con una clara y fuerte musculatura y su manera de combatir era muy "explosiva". Tenía una gran razón para participar en el torneo, y es que deseaba que los orcos no fuesen vistos siempre como seres violentos, desleales, deshonrados,... No quería que siempre el héroe fuese un humano de brillante presencia, por lo que al enterarse de que Deku pretendía convertirse en paladín y el mejor héroe del mundo hacía que descargase toda su frustración con él. No iba a perder contra aquel pardillo, de hecho ni siquiera le tomaba ya en serio. A diferencia de Deku, Bakugou sí que tenía ya al menos una equipación básica con hombreras y rodilleras y una protección de cuero, aunque aún no se había decidido por qué arma tener, confiaba plenamente en sus puños hasta el día en que llegase a decidirlo.

Y ya solo quedaban apenas dos meses para la presentación del torneo.


	2. Prólogo

Hoy, hoy era el día que Deku había estado esperando por tanto tiempo. Por tanto tiempo... Para él, pues apenas habían sido dos semanas, pero para un fan incondicional la espera y la paciencia no eran sus mejores virtudes. Hoy era el día en que All Might, el mejor paladín y héroe de Azeroth, volvía del torneo de caza que se había organizado en los helados páramos de Northrend. A pesar de la paz mundial que se había declarado décadas atrás, la mayor parte Northrend y diversas partes de Kalimdor pertenecían a la naturaleza salvaje, y era allí donde una vez al trimestre se organizaba un torneo de caza en el que podían participar gente de cualquier raza sin excepción. Volviendo al tema principal, el paladín All Might había ganado el torneo una vez más y volvía a Ciudad Capital, donde le esperaba la gente del pueblo y ciudad para vitorear su victoria y regreso.

Y entre esa gente estaba el pequeño Deku, quien nada más sentir a la gente agruparse en la calle salió corriendo con la misma vestimenta que llevaba en ese momento para no perderse ni un instante y poder ponerse en primera fila para recibir al gran héroe. Al cabo de alrededor de una hora All Might hizo su aparición, terriblemente aclamado por el público al paso que daba y saludaba con la mano con la gran sonrisa que le caracterizaba. "Es brillante, como la belleza hecha persona, como un león gobernando la sabana desde lo alto de una roca", no podía dejar de pensar nuestro pecoso amigo, todo lo que tenía en mente en aquel momento era la grandiosidad de su ídolo. Hasta que una persona entre toda la multitud que estaba al lado del muchacho le empujó y, aunque fuese sin malas intenciones, Deku salió mal parado pues perdió el equilibrio al pisarse su propio pie y acabó en el suelo, haciéndose daño en la cara e interrumpiendo el desfile. Por unos momentos todo se quedó en silencio. Deku, quién había acumulado una gran cantidad de ilusiones por este día, en ese momento quiso desaparecer y se sentía muy miserable. Tanto, que ni siquiera se atrevía a moverse ni un centímetro, ni levantar la cabeza, realmente no sabía qué hacer ante tal situación. De hecho, le entró tanta angustia que sus ojos se pusieron llorosos y no pudo aguantar apenas el llanto.

Todos le estaban mirando, la gente de la ciudad, sus compañeros de clase, los jinetes, los tamborileros,... ¿Incluso All Might? No estaba seguro de si quería que le viera, por lo menos no en aquel estado. Pero realmente, el gran paladín se había mantenido quieto sin girar la cabeza atrás, pues ya había pasado unos segundos antes de que nuestro protagonista cayera al suelo, y se situaba a varios metros más adelante en el desfile. Sin embargo, al ver que nadie hacía nada, el brillante héroe dio media vuelta y fue a comprobar lo ocurrido, agachándose para tenderla la mano a Deku ante la sorpresa de todos los espectadores quienes habían sentido cierta ira contra el muchacho por interrumpir la recibida, ahora no podían evitar sentir una gran envidia.

-Levanta, chico -dijo firme All Might con la gran sonrisa que le caracterizaba, aún ofreciéndole una mano de ayuda-.

Deku estaba muy, muy nervioso, pero finalmente levantó la cabeza lentamente y pudo ver la cara de su ídolo tan cerca. Tembloroso, aceptó la ayuda que le había ofrecido y se levantó al fin, sacudiéndose un poco la suciedad de la ropa.

-¿Te encuentras bien?

-S-Sí -tartamudeó el chico-, solo me he debido de tropezar con algo, lo siento -prosiguió, agachando la cabeza ligeramente-.

-No te disculpes -siguió sonriendo-. Solo levanta la cara y mírame sin moverte.

Acercó su mano derecha a la mejilla de Deku, donde tenía todo ese lado de la cara con rasguños tras la caída. A través de su guante salió una brillante luz blanca y limpia, y con esto aquellas leves heridas se cerraron rápidamente. El muchacho se quedó atónito, sin saber qué decir.

-Ahora sí estás bien de nuevo -revolvió el pelo del chico y se dio media vuelta para volver donde se encontraba-. Vuelve al público y disfruta del resto del desfile.

Deku afirmó con suave movimiento de cabeza y enseguida regresó entre la gente, pues nada más lo hizo la música y el desfile siguieron su curso y la gente continuó vitoreando como si nada hubiese pasado. Pero para Deku había sido demasiado. Nunca había podido ver al gran héroe tan de cerca, y el hecho de que hubiese utilizado su luz para curarle era más que un honor para cualquier criatura de Azeroth. Se fue corriendo a un lugar más apartado para procesar lo ocurrido antes de que pudiese darle un ataque de nervios, necesitaba estar tranquilo un rato para que todas sus emociones no acabasen con su estómago. Finalmente acabó yéndose a su casa para descansar y contarle todo lo ocurrido a su madre.


	3. Capítulo 1: El encuentro

-¡Mamá, mamá! -gritó nada más abrir la puerta de su casa y asegurar de cerrarla bien-.

-Deku no grites tanto, ¿qué ocurre?

-Yo...Yo... -Estaba tan emocionado que no era capaz de hablar casi-.

-¿Sí?

-Mamá... -tragó saliva, sonriendo de oreja a oreja y con las mejillas ligeramente sonrojadas-. He visto a All Might.

La madre se rió un poco por lo bajo, intentando ocultarlo tapándose la boca con la mano.

-Bueno, ¿para algo habías salido, no ?

-Sí pero... He conseguido verlo muy de cerca, mamá -se llevó la mano a la cara-. En el desfile alguien que también debía de estar muy emocionado me empujó sin querer y me caí de cara al suelo.

-¡Hijo! ¿¡Estás bien!?

-Sí, sí -sonrió el chico-. Me sentí terriblemente mal por haber interrumpido el desfile, y de hecho aún me da vergüenza el solo recordarlo pero... All Might se acercó a mí y me ayudó a levantarme, y utilizó su magia de luz para sanar mis rasguños, y, y...

-¿Entonces ha ido todo bien?

-¡Sí! Es uno de los días más felices de mi vida, mamá. Ahora más que nunca tengo claro que quiero ser un gran paladín como él.

La cara de su madre se puso triste por un instante, pero volvió a sonreír al ver a su hijo tan feliz.

-Claro hijo, algún día serás un héroe.

Deku afirmó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño ligeramente, decidido.

-Ahora que ya ha terminado el desfile, ¡voy a intentar encontrar a All Might para que me dé buenos consejos!

-Ten cuidado, Deku, y no llegues muy tarde a casa.

Después de estas palabras el muchacho volvió a salir de casa corriendo con una sonrisa en la cara. Se dirigió a donde instantes antes había pasado el desfile y siguió su trayectoria con la esperanza de encontrar a su ídolo, pero las calles ya habían vuelto a la rutina habitual y esa tarea ahora parecía un poco difícil. Siguió caminando entre el murmullo de la gente de la calle observando de paso los productos que había en los numerosos puestos que se encontraban allí a lo largo, donde podías encontrar todo tipo de mercancía. Deku se iba acercando al castillo cada vez más, dejando atrás el pequeño mercadillo que le había cogido de camino. Quizás sería aquella hora de la mañana, los edificios o las grandes murallas que protegían el castillo, pero el Sol pegaba de tal manera que cada vez había más sombra, y el hecho de que no hubiese gente apenas por aquel sitio hacía que para Deku, si hubiese sido de noche, ya estaría más que intranquilo. Y fue entonces cuando le vinieron esos pensamientos que volvió a encontrar su luz. Aunque paradójicamente estaba a la sombra, y realmente si no le estuvieses buscando específicamente a él posiblemente ni te hubieses percatado de su presencia.

Deku se acercó a él corriendo por la espalda, y cuando quedaban apenas tres metros, cambió su marcha a caminar terriblemente lento debido a su vergüenza, la cual se podía observar en el ligero temblor que tenía sobre su cuerpo y sus sonrojadas mejillas. Se detuvo totalmente y observó a su ídolo sin poder decir nada, provocando un silencio incómodo. El paladín giró un poco la cabeza hacia un lado para poder ver al niño de reojo, y al reconocerle volvió a a lo suyo. Estaba sentado quitándose la armadura él mismo con delicadeza, estaba en su momento de descanso después del largo viaje.

-Eh... Hola... -se atrevió a decir al fin el niño, tembloroso y con cierta vergüenza-.

-¿Por qué has venido a buscarme, muchacho?

-Yo no...

-Sé que has venido a encontrarte conmigo -su voz sonaba firme, a la vez de familiar-.

-Yo... Quería preguntarte cómo has conseguido ser tan fuerte. Todos te quieren, eres el héroe más grande -dijo con un brillo en los ojos-. All Might, soy un chico humano sin ninguna cualidad especial. No soy fuerte, ni rápido, ni ágil, y tampoco puedo controlar ningún tipo de magia. Sin embargo, siempre he querido ser un héroe ¡y presentarme al gran torneo de este año para demostrarle a los demás que yo también puedo ser tan fuerte como cualquiera si me lo propongo! Pero realmente no tengo ningún tipo de esperanzas -agachó la cabeza-. Siempre te he admirado y seguido todas tus hazañas. Quiero ser un paladín como tú, All Might.


End file.
